Evergreen
Everstar, als warrior Evergreen genaamd, is een slankgebouwde poes met een korte, lichtoranje vacht en grasgroene ogen. Persoonlijkheid Evergreen is hard voor zichzelf. Ze staat zichzelf niet toe iets fout te doen, want er is al genoeg leed geleden door haar fouten (zie geschiedenis). Ze wil niets liever dan die fouten goedmaken, al zal ze waarschijnlijk nooit tevreden zijn. Ze komt soms wat afstandelijk over, omdat ze niet goed is in gesprekken voeren. Ze heeft een goed hart, maar maakt weinig lol. Ze speelt nooit spelletjes en richt zich alleen op betere prestaties. Tegenover een apprentice zal ze vrij streng zijn, want ze wil niet bekend staan als iemand die geen controle heeft over een jongere kat en geen apprentices op kan leiden. Ze is erg gericht op haar taken en laat zich daar niet snel van afleiden. Ze zal nooit, maar dan ook nooit, een gezellig praatje maken met een niet-WindClankat op haar territorium. Ze is wantrouwig tegenover ze en zal ze - zo nodig hardhandig - uit WindClan gebied sturen. Hoe sterk een kat ook is, ze zal niet vluchten, niet alleen omdat ze haar clan wil beschermen, maar ook omdat ze niet wil dat anderen denken dat ze laf of zwak is. Ze trekt zich veel aan wat anderen van haar vinden, hoewel de meeste katten dat niet van haar denken. Ze vindt het vervelend als katten zeggen dat ze onaardig of harteloos is, maar tegelijk kan ze die dingen ook niet goed weerleggen, omdat ze niet zwak of overdreven gevoelig wil lijken. Geschiedenis Voor de RPG Evergreen werd geboren in een nestje van vier kittens: Dreamkit, Hazekit, Neverkit en zijzelf, Everkit. Hun moeder heette Moondust en hun vader Beetleflight. Hun kittentijd verliep heel normaal en rustig. Toen werden ze apprentice. Er werden bij hun ceremonie veel kittens apprentice, dus ze moesten nog wachten op een mentor. Everpaw kreeg toen ze 8 manen was uiteindelijk Whiskermask toegewezen als mentor. Hij was een vriendelijke kater en al gauw werden ze goede vrienden. Evergreen was toen nog veel socialer en uibundiger dan nu. Wel had ze al dezelfde drang om zich te bewijzen. Al vroeg in haar apprenticetijd begon Everpaw haar mentor meer en meer te bewonderen. Die bewondering werd zelfs meer... Het was ongeveer halverwege haar training dat ze besefte wat er aan de hand was. Ze was verliefd geworden op haar eigen mentor. Hij was een jonge warrior. Hij was zo'n veelbelovende leerling geweest dat hij meteen zijn eigen apprentice toegewezen had gekregen op de dag dat hij warrior werd. Het leeftijdsverschil was dus vier manen, niet eens zo heel erg groot. Ze was echter niet dom. Ze wist dat ze het zolang zij nog zijn leerling was niet niet kon vertellen. Een leerling met een mentor, dat kon gewoon niet. Nee, ze moest wachten tot ze warrior was. Korte tijd later at ze een ziek konijn en werd ze zelf ook ziek. Ze kreeg erge koorts en ijlde. Haar mentor bleef zo veel mogelijk bij haar en het was waarschijnlijk toen dat ze het had verteld. Wat ze precies had gezegd in haar half-bewusteloze toestand kon ze zich niet herinneren, maar vanaf dat moment was Whiskermask veel afstandelijker geworden. Ze begreep het deels. Hij wist natuurlijk ook dat zoiets niet kon. Toch voelde ze zich gekwetst en ze ging er alles aan doen om ervoor te zorgen dat hij haar meer zou gaan zien staan. Op een dag werden zij en haar mentor aangevallen door een das. Ze wisten het beest te verjagen, maar Whiskermask raakte zwaargewond. Hij was echter een jonge, sterke kater en overleefde het. Niet lang daarna kwam Everpaw een rogue tegen in het territorium. Ze zag niet direct een gevaar in hem en vroeg hem nieuwsgierig naar zijn leven. Het was eigenlijk best gezellig en het leek Everpaw niet nodig hem weg te jagen. Toen zag Whiskermask hen echter en hij dacht dat zijn apprentice in gevaar was. Hij viel de rogue aan. Everpaw had gedacht dat de rogue hem zou ontwijken en alles uitleggen, maar in plaats daarvan vocht hij terug. Everpaw durfde niet tussenbeide te komen. De twee vechtende katten waren bijna niet van elkaar te onderscheiden, want ze hadden dezelfde vachtkleur en rolden over de grond. Toen ze tot stilstand kwamen, stond de rogue bovenop. Whiskermask was sterk, maar hij was nog erg verzwakt door zijn verwondingen van de das. Everpaw viel de rogue aan en ze joeg hem op de vlucht. Teon ze weer bij haar mentor aankwam, zag ze dat hij stervende was. Ze wilde wegrennen om Angelvoice, die toen nog de Medicine Cat was, te halen, maar Whisker schudde zijn hoofd. Het had geen zin meer. Het leek alsof hij nog iets wilde zeggen, maar hij had er niet meer de kracht voor. Hij haalde voor de laatste keer adem en sloot voorgoed zijn ogen. Doordat haar training al afgerond was en ze de rogue had verjaagd, kreeg ze haar warriornaam: Evergreen. Haar broertje Neverpaw kreeg de naam Neverland toegewezen. Hazepaw werd Hazeshade en Dreampaw werd vanaf dat moment Dreamdust genoemd. Het was geen fijne tijd voor Evergreen. Ze voelde zich schuldig over Whiskers dood. Als zij de rogue meteen verjaagd zou hebben had hij nog geleefd. Als zij niet zo stom was geweest de kater te vertrouwen en zelfs een gezellig gesprekje te voeren, had Whisker nog geleefd. Die gedachten spookten voortdurend door haar kop. Haar ouders en Dream stierven aan Greencough die winter. Haze, Never en zij kregen enkel het lichtere whitecough. In de lente stierf echter ook Hazeshade: ze verdronk in de rivier. Evergreen was erbij geweest. Het had gestormd die dag en de rivier was buiten zijn oevers getreden. Het water kolkte. Toen Hazeshade erin viel, durfde Evergreen haar niet achterna te gaan. Anderen zeiden tegen haar dat dat het beste was, dat zij anders ook dood was geweest, maar het schuldgevoel liet haar niet los. Nu waren alleen Never en Ever nog over. Evergreen is wel veranderd door deze gebeurtenissen. Ze heeft besloten nooit meer ergens voor te vluchten, zodat ze niemand in gevaar brengt. Ook wantrouwt ze niet-WindClanners erg. Ze is niet alleen bang voor water, maar heeft er sinds Hazeshade's ongeluk ook een enorme hekel aan. Daardoor was ook het 'riviervolkje', RiverClan, de clan die ze (op BloodClan na) het meeste haatte. In de RPG Toen Hollystar besloot een nieuwe deputy aan te stellen, was Evergreen stomverbaasd over de naam die van haar lippen rolde: Evergreen. Ze kon niet begrijpen hoe de WindClanleidster zo veel vertrouwen in haar hd, maar was vastbesloten dit vertrouwen niet te beschamen. Erg lang was ze geen deputy. Hollystar verdween spoorloos. Was de WindClan leidster in het ravijn gevallen? Waarschijnlijk zal niemand het ooit zeker weten. Nu was het Evergreens taak om Hollystar op te volgen. Samen met Brindlepool reisde ze naar de Moonstone, waar ze haar negen levens ontving. Als deputy wees ze Lionroar aan. Spanningen begonnen te ontstaan tussen de clans. ShadowClans leidster Shrewstar beschuldigde Everstar ervan dat een van haar warriors een ShadowClan apprentice de elders den in had gejaagd. Everstar ontkende, maar Shrewstar sprak de waarheid. Een tijd later werd de WindClan apprentice, Sparrowpaw, door een ShadowClanner aangevallen, waarbij hij zijn poot brak. Everstar is woedend op Shrewstar en gelooft dat zij er opdracht voor heeft gegeven. ShadowClan staat voor haar nu op het niveau van BloodClan. Nadat Whitelion twee katten van ThunderClan had aangevallen, kwam Silverfang naar het WindClan kamp om te eisen dat Whitelion gestraft werd. Everstar weigerde en Lionroar beledigde Firestar zelfs. ThunderClan viel hierop WindClan aan, in welk gevecht Everstar met Firestar vocht. Trivia * Hoewel Everstar nooit toe zal geven dat ze ergens bang voor is, is ze als de dood voor water en ook het donderpad gaat ze liever uit de weg. * Everstar heeft op dit moment acht levens